Downfall of Castle and Country
Downfall of Castle and Country is a mind-controlling World Item. Description Downfall of Castle and Country is a World Item that once belonged to the fabled Six Great Gods of the Slane Theocracy. After their passing, the artifact ends up in the hands of the higher-up officials in-charge of the country. Throughout the ages, the World Item is always passed down to a new but different user every now and then over time. Initially, the ownership of this sacred treasure is left under Kaire's control. It was supposed to be used in controlling Catastrophe Dragon Lord which the Black Scripture was tasked to do. Instead, it was used in a botched-attempt to mind-control Shalltear Bloodfallen who they considered to be very powerful. To some extent, the magic of the World Item activated successfully, but the user was severely wounded after casting it on Shalltear. As a result, it rendered the mind-control incomplete when Kaire is hit by Shalltear upon a short moment of using the World Item's power over her.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 2: True Vampire Later on, one of the Six Cardinals stated that Kaire had succumbed to her cursed wounds and died from it. Currently, it is unclear who is using the World Item now or if they managed to found a successor after her. Appearance The item resembles a qipao, a type of body-hugging one-piece Chinese dress. It has the color of silvery white, with the image of a five-clawed dragon soaring to the skies stitched in gold thread. Abilities In the form of a dress, this World item allows the user to subjugate the mind of any creature, even those that possess racial immunity to mind-control. For instance, it can effectively bypass the undead's resistance without problem. Although it is considered to be an impressive artifact, the Six Cardinals acknowledge on the fact that this item does have its own limits. In this case, the item is only capable of charming one target at a time. As Shalltear is under mind-control, she can be left in an immobile state even if the user is no longer conscious or around to command her. For that reason, the power it has over the target will continue to remain in effect. Still, the target under that item's effect will attack whoever approach it by close proximity. In order to break free from this item's control, the brainwashed target must be killed and later resurrected. According to the Six Cardinals, it doesn't seem to work on the Platinum Dragon Lord, a user of Wild Magic.Overlord Volume 10 Intermission Trivia * In the English publication of the Light Novel, its name was translated as Ruinous Beauty. * Downfall of Castle and Country means a really beautiful woman who can make even a country to fall, like Helen in Trojan war. "Keiseikeikoku" in Japanese pronunciation. * It's unknown if the memory loss of Shalltear after her resurrection was supposed to be a side effect of the item or a part of the resurrection itself. In particular, the memories of its target, dating back to their encounter with the user were erased.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 5: PvN References }} Category:Items Category:YGGDRASIL Items Category:World Items Category:Apparels